wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Celess22/Archive 1
Main page The main page is getting revamped on Monday with direction from Carbine, so I have stopped making any changes or improvements to it. Chat is in the navigation, so I would access it from there. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 22:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Chat For some reason, chat is being obnoxious. It says I'm still in it, but I'm not because I restarted it trying to get it to work. It wasn't entering any of my posts. I'll keep at it, but thought I would post this just in case it continues being silly. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Key Check your email ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, saw wiki mail for talk page and was oh man I'm in trouble for something... ;) Celess (talk) 18:40, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Templates Nope, those should be fine ;) Raylan13 (talk) 21:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :True, but those are your templates, so you can do whatever you want with them. So long as the site isn't melting in my hands. Raylan13 (talk) 21:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Which part? Raylan13 (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I figure any template you make is in your hands - they aren't tied directly to the quest, NPC, etc. infoboxes - so any tweaks or overhaul you want to do there is fine by me (unless I'm misunderstanding). The second part is a joke ;) Raylan13 (talk) 22:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Just poking some fun. The implication is that changes to any given template will cause the site to cease functioning ;) Obviously that's not realistic. Just fishing for a laugh. Raylan13 (talk) 23:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Quests Evening :) Thanks for keeping me posted on things I miss. I'm learning a lot, and finding it very enjoyable. I'll take a peek at my talk page throughout the day to see if there is anything new. Kat_ChaosReborn (talk) :You are very welcome, and I'm glad you are having fun. I'll make sure to let you know whatever I find. Feel free to ask me questions anytime, no question is too small or too big. :) Celess (talk) 03:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) NPC template I dont understand why you are changing Rylan13's template for NPC. Is there a reason for this?Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the help and the pages you have worked on. I was just really confused to find that a template I was trying to use, was suddenly broken, so of course I checked the history on it. I could have rolled it back myself, but didn't because I figured there had to be a reason for the edits. Just wasnt sure what it was. Thanks for letting me know. :) Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 11:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Please stop changing them. Like I said earlier, now isn't the time to make changes. I will go through and rollback things, as I don't have the time right now to figure out everything that's different for templates that were working as intended anyway. Raylan13 (talk) 16:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Then I misunderstood. I thought you said the compacting row format which I thought meant the individual rows. There was a whole discussion in chat, where you were present for most of it, and nearly all those things were already there at that time. The "game infobox" template had been there at least day before. There were lots of various bugs. Celess (talk) 18:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Template Protection In light of Tnar, we're going to protect all of the templates. I talked it over with Kim, and we're in agreement that you should still have the ability to give minor tweaks to them. To that end, I'm bumping you up to admin. Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Moving forward or backward :(moved to your (Tnargraef) talk page for better context) Celess (talk) 01:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm rather confused for making suggestions to templates. I've thus far added to the talk page Template talk:Ability infobox. I'm trying to follow follow the WildStarWiki:Editing policy. There's a lot of red links on it. There doesn't seem to be something for editing templates or making suggestions about templates. Perhaps I simply need to wait more? Anyways I assume since this would be a template change or addition I need to contact an admin anyways since any form of template suggestion or change to be used here needs to be made with and admin or carbine staff. Tnargraef (talk) 06:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Well myself, Kim, and Kat are all admins for this wiki. I'm primarily doing templates and docs like the policies and guides at this very moment as well as other stuff, including this here. :) And I'm a bit backed up. So yes patience. And yes you did the right thing taking it to the talk page, trying to ask in chat, trying to get examples together for everyone and so forth. Your primary avenue is to leave a message here for technical or pure page administration issues, for right now, though you can always ask any admin. I'm sorry just behind. I'll have a chance to address your talk page probably tomorrow. Right now you can look at the example the template mentions, that I added just now. We had to stop doing templates and wait for the restyle that incomming and now you see what it was and why :) Feel free to ask any of us anything Celess (talk) 06:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Noted then. I usually poke whoever is making edits last. I'm probably going to work on moving more of the images into the Categories like I told Rylan on my talk until told otherwise or more of the styling guides are done. If I need to redo something, let me know. I'm fairly useless outside of a few skills anyways. Tnargraef (talk) 06:47, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :By all means feel free to attack whatever you think needs help, and feel free as well to ask if there are desperate needs anywhere like we have mentioned. What you did was fine ;) You helped push though and assisted in defining an area that was undone, and an area where people were clearly excited about adding content. Working the tables through and the page sections especially were exactly the right thing and very helpful. I'm sorry the correct process templates are not in place. Right now as mentioned on the infobox talk page you can follow and the page it mentions as example. Would be nice to chat tomorrow and we can document standard page sections as well, and as well is noted that the only place that explains the standard tables is what yo put in talk. Maybe top of talk for each template should be reserved for copy paste official, rather than shorthorning in template that no one can edit but admins, and there's no separate template doc page, which likely would be locked for now. :) Celess (talk) 06:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Patroller I think it's called "rollback" everywhere else, but we do have it. Raylan13 (talk) 18:00, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Renaming "Status_Effects" to "Status_effects"! You just broke every ability with a buff or debuff that linked back to the relevant section there! Ornery (talk) 19:15, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Not done yet :) Names need to be reasonable to put into sentence as link without force title case every word :) Is one of core tentants since last 3-4 years. Is part of rework to allow game terms for this area. Same was done to non-proper name section headers on page for similar reason. Is welcome join chat. Sometiems part of job is break things and fix rest to conform. :) Celess (talk) 19:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::OK I can handle you changing capitalisation so long as you clean up all the links after. ::But... what the heck is the point of the tiny stub "game term only" page called Status effect? No-one who ever looks at that is going to give a damn, and then they have to click again to get to the list of useful game information. We're never going to have more to say on that page than we have already, because in Wildstar terms all anyone cares abuot is what the effects they encounter do. I don't see why we'd break user experience to define a term that is common throughout all games, on a wiki devoted to a single game. Ornery (talk) 19:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) It wont always be a tiny page. All game terms get pages, so that can be used in other wiki text. Wouldn't expect everyone necessarily need go read another MMORPG wiki first before coming here, and needs to be room to introduce term properly or to properly curb a common term to WildStar meaning. :) Also, in this case these will likely get infoboxes as they have tooltips and because they are a game asset types (and there are a fairly limited set for player cast effects). Is just that this one page was made clearly with intent of primarily listing buffs. There is a related problem with overloading the buff pages themselves as redirects back to the king page. The core problem is, besides the usability for other normal potential wiki editors issue, is that even if it was fine now, there is no way that construct as a whole on that one page would ever be able to hold all the information about status effects later. Also, people need to feel free to leave notes and add links and videos and all that kind of thing. I had made an edit note early on in one of the effects pages edit to explain. There's more to it, and feel free to join chat :) Celess (talk) 19:50, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I really think we'll find a year from now that the Status effect page is still a stub, and the Status effects page has been refined down to a list of definitions and links to "for more info see Blind" etc. :The redirects I put in to start with were purely a fix so that I could hot link from ability descriptions easily - in the longer term i expect we'll see each of those status effects break out into their own proper article with, as you say, videos and full lists of the variants encountered, famous mobs that use them to destroy parties, etc. :The game term definition? No player cares, and only players look at a game wiki ;) Ornery (talk) 20:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also, thanks for fixing all the redirects :D Ornery (talk) 20:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The Status effects page as is now is effectively really a traditional Player buffs by type. With really nice cross referencing in the list. Excellent actually. There will mostly likely be lists by for other types of things, and would be really nice of this could be a sort-able table as well to reduce the make more lists overhead. :) Whether or not that happens, pages are free to become whatever they should or people find useful, and is very difficult without the supporting pages taking part of the load. Celess (talk) 21:01, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Am happy to turn it into a sortable table (two, one for positive, one for negative) provided you tell me how to link to a particular line in a table for the cross references from the ability boxes :) 21:17, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Rare Item is obscured Hey! Just wanted you to look at Zephyrite. I think the color for rare is a bit dark. Tnargraef (talk) 05:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : There you go :) It was very dark for the background. Was probably never finished completely. Colors all match game exact, except didn't touch background or borders. Celess (talk) 06:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Issues About :Done! Thanks for pointing it out ;) Raylan13 (talk) 19:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Page count not updating :Any idea how to fix THAT? It's been stuck at 198 for a couple days now. Do I need to /bug it? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 23:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It's pretty delayed. I'm not sure its real time. Maybe give it another day. There are real stat pages soemwhere on here. Ill have to go look at other wikis can see same pages here per rights. brb Celess (talk) 23:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::See also the numbers don't jibe on any of the sites so dun panic. Stuff goes wrong and fixes itself off and on all the time. I can get a real count by requesting a dump then using the tools. Celess (talk) 00:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::After looking at WikiStats, it started working again. It didnt add the pages I had already completed since it stopped, but it did start counting again afterwards. Very odd. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Quest names with square brackets :Here is your reminder about the square brackets for assets. I tried to use the brackets properly for the WANTED: quest and wikia didn't like it so went with parenthesis instead but that's not how carbine is doing it so its gonna mess sumptin up I'm sure. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:35, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Coordinates not working correctly on NPC Infobox : If the first coordinate is a negative number (and alot of them are because of the way the map works), the dash ( - ) is keeping the number from showing up at all. Is there a way around this? Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: On it :) : Is fixed. Its that { {!}} was right up against } so were getting side effects with the wiki markup. Like coords of -123,-123 made effectively look like |-123,123 which make the cell look like was row markup. There is no way to distinguish or use fancy wiki markup to tell it otherwise and the parser will always collect |- at the start of a line, in a later pass, and interpret as able row. The cleanest thing was to make a space separator, and make the rest the same as to guarantee they always line up, and where it might not interpret | as a cell on other fields for whatever reason. We should probalby do this t all the templates. Celess (talk) 17:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category error :Chat being dumb again ::It kicked me out and I cant get back in. Tried reloading browser (Chrome) then tried IE but end up in chat room alone. Since I cant ask there can you look at http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Mistclaw. Category error. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 06:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : ok :) as an aside, contrast looks pretty low for font color with new background. but I see what they were trying to do there. Celess (talk) 17:23, April 7, 2014 (UTC) External link captcha overly excited :(copied from Forum:External_link_captcha_triggering_on_wildstar-online.com_urls) External link captcha triggering on wildstar-online.com urls. Very much a QOL issue, but the "you've entered an external link, please verify you're not a robot" popup is triggering on _all_ external links. Possibly there should be an exclusion for any links to wildstar-online.com and its derivatives, as they're likely to be common and they're unlikely to be spam. Ornery (talk) 23:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this under visual editor? Celess (talk) 00:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah was visual editor I was adding it in. However, just tested adding a link to w* from source mode on my talk page, still triggered the captcha. Ornery (talk) 10:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Woo was editing and iPad chrome crashed. If it happens again I'll get an idea why. Meanwhile, here's an example link that shouldn't get captchaed but does. Ornery (talk) 20:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Is specific page saw for sure, in case doesn't happen for me? Celess (talk) 20:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Guild Issues Guilds :Category:Guilds should not be appearing on guild pages. Any way to fix that? Raylan13 (talk) 20:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Couple that need some attention - The_Hungry_Dingoes is missing it's Guild: namespace, and Guild:The_Vindicators_(Nexus_US) has labelled itself as US instead of NA. Cats are all over the place as well, but I'm assuming TG will sort that. Great that we've got 40 guilds loaded in already! :D Ornery (talk) 11:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, just hadn't gotten in yet :) For the names, will just be herding kittens for a while, like much of the rest of this. For the Cats, those are automatically generated and if misnamed then 'safety is not guaranteed'. Will just have to not panic, smile and no worry, because as soon as named correctly no more issue ;) When new categories that are valid pop-up they should have category pages created which are in the Guilds category. Putting no text on the category page is fine in this case, though normally for other types of categories you want to leave at least a sentence. Anyway, all those guild page things are normal, just like for any other pages. I May add filter to better detect and cast taunts if the name looks wrong programatically, but is really just a herding issue and the mroe correct precedent thats set the better it will get in the general case. Celess (talk) 17:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sinister Smile guild Please change Sinister Smile Gaming to Pergo NA. It doesn't seem to want to allow me to do it myself. Purj (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Purj Disaster Area guild Hi, Sorry we've been trying to create a Disaster Area Guild page and made a mistake - I intented to delete one but you got there before me and renamed it :-) and now I find I can't delete ... so now we appear twice. Can you please delete one or the other page and I can go from there ... thanks --Ysaldir (talk) 20:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Delete the Undecided one please, we'll have to rename the page when we know some EU server names either way. Thanks for helping out. Ysaldir (talk) 20:39, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ansible (Cassus NA) guild clear the tbd page-ill edit and delete once WS goes live and we get the real realm names-sorry about the confusion and I think i got it figured out now. Rbean (talk) 03:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) MOG Domination guild can you please change MOG Domination to NA Thanks ! Guild Mom (talk) 00:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : I see you found rename and were able to fix it. :) I've corrected the other redirects. Please feel free to leave me a message any time. Celess (talk) 00:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sovereign guild page Thank you VERY much for the help with the webpage. I couldn't get the stupid image to resize lol and it drove me crazy. Thank you very much. Do you know how to add an image to the guildinfo box? I have a small logo for the guild I wanted to put on it but can't figure it out. I suck at coding.RocktimusPrime (talk) 22:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) : Well that's certainly good. :) These things can be tricky, especially if you are just getting started for that kind of thing on a wiki. There is an |image= option in the infobox, which has a set size that you can try. The image would appear at the top of the box under the blue title bar. You can look at template for all the options. Let me know or find me in chat, if that doesn't work. And always feel free to ask any time :) Celess (talk) 23:06, May 27, 2014 (UTC) MOG guild page MOG in Exile Trying to change our realm and for some reason the switch from Nexus is not saving. Can you please help me? We will be Thunderfoot NA --Guild Mom (Unsigned) Guild Cyan Angels Hey Celess22. Can you delete http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild:Cyan_Angels_(Eko_EU) as the guild is no longer active. Thanks! Zardilann (talk) 03:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : I'll mark it for delete :) Celess (talk) 18:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Tables - visual editor Thanks for editing the tables on teh Architect page, i couldnt figger out how to do it ''--Burninghate‎ (unsigned)'' : No problem. :) There will be a style guide soon which should help. If you haven't tried it yet, there's a 'source' mode for the editor as tab at top of edit page. Generally, anything beyond simple paragraph text will want to use. The standard table class is 'lighttable' and you can add 'zebra' and 'sortable'. The normal order is class attribute, other attributes, style attribute if any. Feel free to bring any questions you have, and I'll be in chat. Thanks for your additions, I'm sure people will find them helpful. Celess (talk) 16:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I been working on the wildstar wiki making it so skills show the damage they do by % AP or SP and you keep editing my pages once am done. when I look I don't see anything change what so every. Am i doing something wrong? Holdredge (talk) 06:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC)holdredge \ Item Cats So in the Tradeskills materials we have: * Meat * Poultry * Bug Meat * Herb * Produce Should the cats be: * Meat or Meats * Poultry is good by itself * Bug meats or Bug meat * Herbs * Produce is good by itself Just trying to get these sorted out a bit. Tnargraef (talk) 20:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : Probably 'materials'. And 'Meat materials' maybe, and leaves words open for other uses or things. However awkward that sounds. Or do items and meat items; or items, materials and meat materials. Similar to Guilds and PvP guilds and Photos and X photos, and the Icons X icons we already have. Otherwise generally should be plural for the items of something vs singular for pages about something. Else gets really hard to find pages in middle of items. For my opinion anyway. All the API stuff following same theme as well. Celess (talk) 20:58, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : or use Items, and for cooking ingredients, then you get items, ingredients, meat ingredients. which is specifically how this was solved other place(s). Celess (talk) 21:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Meat is fine as a plural on it's own (the s isn't needed), but is there any need to separate them? I would have thought just call them all cooking materials or supplies, as otherwise we have to start figuring out what kind of meat everything is. Given some of what I've picked up, that would be...tricky. Even raw ingredients would be fine and obvious what it is, without us having to worry about precisely how to categorise the beast it came from :) Ornery (talk) 22:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : They are also game items and are just talking about cats. Celess (talk) 22:17, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay take a look at Category:Resource for me. Ray was working on this one and I'm trying to figure out to follow with him. Tnargraef (talk) 22:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :K :) Chat Celess (talk) 23:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Clearly Ray was intending to use word resource instead of material, both still being items, with the exception of things to harvest he listed, which we have referred generically as nodes. Still chat... And good find. Ray would like that you did. Poor feller. Celess (talk) 23:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I can't chat at work. Anyways following what has been referred to examples I pulled up 'Iron Ore' to see cats. If I follow Ray's Template, It means the categories are going to match exactly to what the type of item it is in game. Tnargraef (talk) 23:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : Maybe can wait till can chat as this is probable the highest number of dependents of any other asset type, proably by many orders of magnitude. Let me look at Ray's item template, as will be the ultimate arbiter, and this is where planing on the seemly before useless |type= field comes into play. Will also have ramifications on how the DB sites are starting to shape up. But yeah same basically as I was saying, Items, Blah items. Is possible that Ray following pattern, has good idea, or not really gotten that far yet. But at least all options are generally following same paradigm consistent with what was done rest of site. Celess (talk) 23:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Nav links Hi, I was poking around the main title bar ("On the Wiki", "Getting Started", "Gameplay", etc.) and noticed some of the links were not redirecting properly. For example, Getting Started > Factions links to http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Factions but the correct link is http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Faction (no 's' at the end of "Faction"). The same type of error occurs for the Races and Tradeskills links. Morimoto61 (talk) 23:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing that out. :) Sometimes get missed because unlike normal links, don't show up in . Always feel free to leave messages for things that may need attention ;) Celess (talk) 00:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Fixed now :) Celess (talk) 00:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Candidates for deletion I put almost all the duplicate images of the icons on the talk of deletion. If you get the time to delete them it would be appreciated for cleanup of the Category:Icon photos. Thanks in advance. Tnargraef (talk) 01:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Icons Not sure if you've noticed, but Category:Icon photos has several categories for class icons already that are the ones that Ray had put up. There's still some in the regular cat I need to mark for deletion, but I thought I'd let you know before I head in for work. Tnargraef (talk) 19:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for letting me know. :) The one i have created is for specific game assets and may be temporary. I need lists of game asset quality categories for class, etc... and made notes in cat pages accordingly ;) Whatever I find that would be of use to the existing photos sets I'll be sure to transfer back. Consider the cats im making to be technical at this point. If something permanent comes of this will all talk. :) Celess (talk) 19:09, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Page how I can delete my wiki page? -- Malwus Namespace Regarding AMP as a namespace - one of the major benefits will be the ability to tweak those pages separately from the remainder of the wikia if we decided to do that down the line. Search shouldn't be affected, though we could obviously search for all pages within any particular namespace. Let me know if this is the route decided upon, and I can create the AMP namespace this week. Raylan13 (talk) 18:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Namespaces have been created for AMP and Datacube Entry, so feel free to start building those pages out. I think Kim was doing the latter. Raylan13 (talk) 00:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Unconventional Editing It has been a couple months now since adding you as an Admin and your help has been tremendous and greatly appreciated, but your lack of communication with the rest of us is a bit disconcerting. The decisions I made today were based on the activities of a user that had made no previous edits whatsoever and the changes they made affected the personal pages of other users, doing so with no explanations of the intent. It was easy then, for me and the other Admin (with whom I communicated with due to availability) to conclude that the edits were not necessarily made in good faith, and it was my choice to temporarily stop further edits until an explanation was made. You reverted my decision, with no attempt to communicate with me as to why my decision was wrong or a possible misunderstanding. I appreciate your communication with the user, but would also appreciate your communication with us as well, I am certainly open to discussing any of my actions you may find questionable. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 01:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hierarchy While I understand your point of view on the Guild issue, I have to stress that we all need to follow the hierarchy that's been established. While it's perfectly fine to revert a small amount of changes made by a bcrat, any time a large number of changes are made an explanation should be sought before reverting. If it's seen that the bcrat is already in communication with someone (or another admin, for that matter) we should keep out of the conversation unless invited. Sometimes I find myself wanting to chime in, so I understand how difficult it is ;) But in the end it's best for the two sides to come to an agreement on their own. Remember if you've got any questions you can message or email me! Raylan13 (talk) 16:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC)